The Best Gift is Love
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Maddie wish have her daddy for Christmas... Will Santa realize her wish


**The best gift is Love**

**Addison & Derek **

**Grey's Anatomy Fan-Fiction**

It was Christmas eve, and in that time of the year doesn't really matter if she is or isn't strong, for Christmas was a season of hope, of love, not a time to waking down of the 5th Avenue, she should be happy, but somehow she didn't feel happy... not that is was sad, because she wasn't, she couldn't be, she had a daughter, a little angle holding her hand in that moment looking at the light of a toy's shop, she look beautiful, her red hair and green-blue eyes make her more fluffy that is was already. The little snow flakes that fall on her hair made her twinkle. Madeleine... Madeleine Anne Shepherd, formerly Madeleine Anne Montgomery. She just smile at daughter and the little girl smile back.

She could look like her a lot. But there was something in Madeleine that reminder her Derek. They had the same smile.

Addison felt something inside of her. She know that someday Maddie would ask question about her father. "Who he was?", "What he do?", "Why he isn't with me?" And her answer what would be. Addison swore that she would never lie to her, but what could she had done? She was his daughter, is only daughter and he was no idea of that.

**I don't know how this whole business started  
>Of you thinkin' that I have been untrue<br>But if you think that we'd be better parted  
>It's gonna hurt me but I'd break away from you<br>Well, just give me the sign and I will be gone**

Addison had found out that she was pregnant two weeks after the all prom drama and she swore that she would ruin his life, she wouldn't tell him, it wasn't necessary, she told herself in that time. She left Seattle as soon as possible and came back to New York where she had been happy, where she wanna to raise her daughter, in a heath environment, she though that time... but now, four years later she wasn't so sure if worth it. It was Christmas and when she read the letter that Maddie had made for Santa she wish told Derek the all true.

On Maddie's pink paper, that usually is full of toys names, was only a single wish.

"_Dear Santa, this year I don't wanna any toys or games, I just want that you give me my daddy back" _The paper soon was filed with Addison tears, and now she was determinate to give Maddie her Christmas wish, she would tell Derek what happen four years ago.

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
>(How much I need) well, I need your touch<br>(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
>That's how much<br>That's how much  
>That's how much<br>That's how much, ooooh**

It was late when Maddie fall asleep. She look like an angle, so peaceful there. She was the most important thing on her life.

She left her daughter's room and seat on the the sofa starring on there Christmas tree, full of gifts and lights. Addison love Christmas, she love the magic, the snow, the joy, the people good will on the street. Everything made New York even more beautiful that already was.

She look at her blackberry, and saw on the contact list his name. _Derek_, a few years ago probably she would see _ Honey _but now Derek seems a distant context, a different life.

She took the phone and call him, after all Maddie deserve a father, deserve to be happy, to be a normal child.

**Sleep alone and late at night I'm dreaming  
>Of the togetherness that seems to be leavin' me<br>I give it all and then I give some more  
>If you'll only love me like you have before<br>Girl, take hold of my hand and all will be forgiven**

"_Hi Derek" _She just say

"_Addie" _He just couldn't believe that was her _"Hi Addie, how are you?"_

"_Do you need anything? Something happen?" _Derek know her very well, she wasn't fine.

She keep in silence, the only thing that he could hear was her breathing hard, she was worried.

"_Derek I need you! We need you! We have a daughter Derek!"_

Silence again, but this time was a nervous one. She could stand and break the silence again.

"_Derek talk to me! Scream if you want, but talk!"_

But he was still in silence, processing what he learn.

"_Derek!DEREK! Are you there?"_

"_Yes Addie I'm still where!" _He finally say "_I really have a daughter?"_

"_Yes." _She say, preparing her self for a long explanation "_I was pregnant when I left. I didn't want to ruin your chance of happiness with Meredith but now Maddie are asking about you, and she deserve a father Derek. She is wonderful!"_

"_My daughter's name is Maddie?"_

"_Oh yes... Our daughter's name is Madeleine Anne Montgomery Shepherd. I'm sorry Derek, I know you would like to know early but..."_

"_Me and Meredith brook up a month after you left. I realize that she wasn't who a really love, she simple was a anti-Addison, but soon as we brook up, soon I realize that she wasn't who I was looking for..." _He could help but tell her "_Where are you Addie? Please tell me where are you?"_

"_New York Derek. We live at New York!"_

"_I'm coming, tomorrow morning I will be there! I'm promise!"_

"_Thank you" _She said "_Good night Derek"_

"_Good night Addie."_

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
>(How much I need) well, I need your touch<br>(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
>Well, that's how much<br>That's how much  
>That's how much<br>That's how much**

Addison didn't sleep, she tried but fail completely. It comes to a time that she goes to her daughter room and watch her sleep I remember herself that she was her everything. She could help but think what happen if she had told Derek about her pregnancy, what would happen, would they be happy. Would he push her away from Maddie...

It was six in the morning when she decide to dress and prepared. She look at her on the mirror, study herself. She look absolutely stunning, her green dress match with her black stilettos and her gray jacket., but her eyes look tired.

She goes to the living room and seat looking at the city amazed by the rush of people already so soon. "The city that never sleep" sudden the door rings and she is scared. She open the door and there he is. With a long jacket because of the cold air and the snow.

"Addie"

"Good morning Derek" She said "You are freeze come in"

She let him go in. Derek look around, everything seems to be the way he remember, some new portraits and a few toys on the floor. Addison let him simple seen that she didn't change to much on their house much because she hoped in that way she would always remember him.

**So you try, try to stay in the middle  
>And then you cry, you cry just a little<br>Then you both realize just how foolish you've been  
>And you try to make amends<br>But you're better off as friends  
>'Cause that's how much<br>(That's how much)  
>That's how much<br>That's how much, ooooh**

"Addie, why?"

"Do you really want me to tell you how babies are made? I thought that you already know by now!"

"Please Addison, not the time!" He replied "You should tell me. My daughter is four years old and I never meet her. I could had been there!"

She take a deep breath and both of theme seat on the couch. She told him all story.

An hour later.

"And that it! Here you have Derek the all true, I'm so sorry for not tell you."

"Our time in Seattle was painful for you. I get it, I was a jerk and I didn't deserve to know about her..."

"I'm sorry. I know that you must hate me and with all reason, but please don't hate Maddie, she is wonderful, and your daughter!"

"I could never hate you... I... " He could help but looking deep in her eyes. "Where is Maddie?"

"Asleep! She just love to sleep!" She grabs his hand and lead him to their daughter's room. Addison gently open the window and let the sunshine enter in the room.

And Derek could see her daughter for the first time! She was absolutely beautiful and look like a lot with Addison.

"Maddie sweetheart... wake up." Addison seat near her. She slowly open her eyes. Derek could help but smile. Addison was a wonderful mother, and Maddie seems to love her.

"Good Morning Mommy" She said but then she saw Derek "Mommy there is a men here?"

"I know baby, Santa decide to bring your Christmas gift early." She made a signal to Derek came closer "This men is your daddy Maddie. His name is Derek"

"Really?" The little girl open her eyes and smile. For the first time Derek could see somenthing of him on the little girl, but his time wasn't to much. Maddie hug him, and feel for the first time her daughter in his arms was wonderful, the best feeling of world. "You are really my daddy?"

"Yes Maddie, I really am you daddy!"

"And you never leaving again?"

"Nope Maddie, I never leave you again, I promise"

**How's your life been going on  
>I got a wife now years we been going strong<br>Oh no, there's just something that I got to say  
>Sometimes when we make love<br>I still see your face  
>Just try to recall when we were as one, yeah<strong>

There were eleven pm when Maddie finally to go to the bed. Derek was reading a story for her.

"So the prince and the princess live happy ever after. The end" Derek finish "Good night Maddie"

"Good night daddy" She said "Good night mommy"

They kiss their forehead and wish her a goodnight. It was the best Christmas ever, it was just missing a thing, Derek though.

"She is perfect. She is so sweet and so kind." Derek said amazed by her daughter. "She is the so lovely"

"I know, I'm very luck." Addison say "But when I pick her up from ballet, sometimes is so late that she falls asleep in the car. I love her so much Derek, she is my life, you know..."

"Thank you" She said "Thank you for giving me a perfect little daughter like her, she is every parent dream." Then he kiss her, he could help. He was in love so badly. The kiss was lovely and passionate. They could help but smile at each other when the fall apart just for seconds.

"I love you Addie"

"I love you to Derek" She said between the kiss. "Please never leave me again"

"Never Addie, we are mean to be together, forever and ever."

The kiss on more time, because now on there is no one that could separate them.

**(That's how much I feel) feel for you, baby  
>(How much I need) well, I need your touch<br>(How much I live) I live for your lovin'  
>Well, that's how much<br>That's how much  
>That's how much<strong>

**The end**

**Hey! I'm sorry if you found some mistakes, but I'm not a English native speaker. I hope you like it. **

**Kiss **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


End file.
